Love's Daughter
by Insanegirl190
Summary: Summer has come around again and all the demigods are headed to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. A friendly team building tournament between camps is right around the corner and Cece, a daughter of Aphrodite, is in the middle of all the craziness. With her crazy cousin and a handsome man from Camp Jupiter on her team can she possibly win?
1. Edward Cullen

**A/N: I do not, I repeat do not own the awesomeness called Percy Jackson!**

**Rated M**

* * *

><p>I didn't want to get up; I was so warm and comfortable, snuggled up in my bed, hoping that maybe I could drift off for another minute or two, and I had just convinced my body of the idea, and was drifting off when I heard a banging at the door. The voice of my step sister floated through the door, "Cecile, if you don't get up and start getting ready right now, I swear I will leave without you and you can kiss camp goodbye this year!"<p>

"Fine, I'm getting up, Zoey!" I yelled back as I climbed out from under the covers, grumbling about traveling so early in the morning. Grabbing my dressing gown and slipping my feet into my slippers, I headed out of my bedroom and towards the kitchen where my step mom was cooking us a large send off breakfast, as she does every summer before we go to camp.

"She finally wakes!" My dad laughed from his seat at the kitchen table, looking at me from behind his paper with a wink.

"Morning everyone," I mumble out, though I think it sounded more like, 'Morganerryon'.

"Morning sweetie," Mimi, my step-mother, called from the stove, smiling over her shoulder at me as she flipped the eggs in the skillet.

"Do y'all have to go to camp this year?" Josh, my half-brother, whined from the table beside my dad, pouting up at me.

"You know we do, Joshy," Zoey said from behind me, making me jump and spin around to look at my step-sister, who chuckled when she noticed that she had scared me.

Zoey and I looked nothing alike, she was short standing at only 5'4 while I stood four inches taller at 5'8, she had straight chocolate brown hair that reached just past her shoulders while my wavy blond hair reached to my mid back, her eyes were green, mine were blue. My face was oval and angular, high cheek bones, pointy nose, with a strong jaw line, while Zoey's was circular and soft, though she had high cheekbones as well. Zoey was athletic looking with a big ghetto booty, while I had a more hourglass figure, and a decent butt for a white girl. The only thing we really had in common, looks wise, was that we were both freaking pale, like really pale, where either of us got that from, I have no clue.

"Will I ever get to go to camp?" Josh asked innocently. The same way he did every time camp was mentioned.

"Now Josh you know you can't, you're not a demigod," Dad told my brother sympathetically, like he too wanted to know if he could come.

"But I'm a legacy, right?! Doesn't that mean anything?" Josh pouted, annoyed by what he thought was his unlucky lot in life.

"Not a close enough legacy, sweetie," Mimi smiled at him happy that one of her kids is not forced to leave her.

Maybe I should explain a little. My name is Cecile Petrovich, daughter of Aphrodite; and yes I do mean the Greek goddess of love and beauty. I've known this for as long as I can remember. How did this happen, you may be asking; well, my dad, Gary, met my mom during Mardi Gras in New Orleans, they fell deeply in love, and when my mother got pregnant for me, she revealed who she was to my dad, and that she'd have to leave forever not long after my birth. It may surprise you but my dad didn't freak out when he was told, but we're form South Louisiana, right outside New Orleans to be precise, and with all the "voodoo" and "magical" things that tend to happen in our lovely city, it barely fazed my dad that he was having a child with The Aphrodite. After all my family is no stranger to Olympian influence, my great-great-great-great-great grandmother, Anya, was a daughter of Poseidon, and somewhere in my family I'm a descendant of Demeter though that's too far back to trace.

Now don't go getting too excited, I don't have any cool water or earth powers, which sucks, but I do have something, it's hard to explain. When I'm gardening in Mimi's vegetable patch, and yes it has to be a harvest crop, I feel this sense of peace and relaxation, which is why gardening is one of my favorite ways to unwind; my dad's oldest sister though, my Aunt Paula, can make any plant flourish under her care. When it comes to the water though, the gift is a bit better, I'm a really fast swimmer, and like nothing crazy, but I did place first in states this past year and second at regional's for my swim team. Also the water gives me this strength, again, nothing crazy but a good dip in some salt water makes me feel like a million gold drachmas and it lasts for a good two of three hours. The only other thing I have is that I can hold my breath underwater for a little longer than is considered possible. See nothing special just little things, definitely nothing like what Percy Jackson can do, or even what my Pawpaw Joe could do. He was an amazing fisherman; local legend says that my Pawpaw always knew where the fish were, he could feel them, they said. People would pay him to bring them to fishing spots or would try to follow him out to the bayou and steal his spot from him.

After my mom left my dad found and joined this club called Omega, it was a club in the New Orleans area for people who, like my dad, had a child or children with a god or goddess, there were also a few descendants of the gods, called legacies, who were part of Omega as well. It was there that my dad met Carol Taylor, my step mom who had a young daughter by Dionysus, named Zoey Taylor. She was three years old and I was one and a half when they got married, barely a year after meeting. They tried their hardest to make sure that Zoey and I lead normal, human lives; but they weren't naïve. Dad and Mimi knew that my life and Zoey's wouldn't be that easy, so my dad made it his mission to make sure that we knew how to survive in the world we would one day live in. So he signed us up for various wilderness survival classes, weapon classes, karate, archery, fencing, and even gymnastics for flexibility, while Mimi signed us up for ballet, piano, and etiquette classes so that we wouldn't grow up to be total tom boys.

I was six when my brother Josh was born, and Zoey and I fell instantly in love with him, our baby brother, the person who connected us by blood and made us real sisters. He grew up similar to the way we did, even though he wasn't like us, our parents felt that he could still do with the survival knowledge, and he loved it so it was a win/win.

I was eight when Zoey was sent to Camp Half-Blood for the first time. My dad contacted the camp and a satyr was sent to escort Zoey safely to the camp. I met Barnes, the satyr, briefly and was amazed by his goat legs, it was the first time I had ever seen a mythological creature and I was not disappointed. Everything happened very quickly after Barnes arrived. We packed Zoey's things into the escort car and then we said our goodbyes and good lucks and she was whisked away and disappeared from sight down the road. With Zoey gone I thought my summer would be uneventful, but I ended up getting close to the other half-blood in my family.

My first cousin, once removed, on my dad's side, spent the whole summer with me. Abagail, daughter of Hermes, was six years old the first time she stayed over all summer. I truly believe that Hermes was on some kind of drug when he was with Abby's mother because it's like she has a double dose of ADHD. At first, I'll admit, she annoyed the ever living crap out of me, she wanted to do what I was doing at every single second, but by the end of the summer she had grown on me and I felt like I had to protect her. Especially since she wasn't learning the survival skills like I was. So by the next summer, when I was still wasn't allowed to go to Camp with Zoey, I spent my free time teaching Abby, while she helped me learn what she had taught herself, the mythology. She loved to research about monsters; what they were, how they came to be, and how to kill them; yeah she did this at seven, you would think she was a child of Athena, I swear. We worked well together and promised that we would take care of each other and keep ourselves safe. I was ten when I finally joined Zoey at camp and Abby followed on her tenth birthday as well, her mother was going to wait until she was thirteen, but after she was attacked by a telekhine on a fishing trip in the bayou, Michelle reconsidered. Now the summer has come around again with the promise of fun at Camp Half-Blood.

"Cece, have you dosed off again?" Zoey asked, poking me in the head as Mimi set two plates of food down in front of us.

"What? No, I'm just thinking!" I grumbled, glaring at my Dad and Josh as they laughed at me. I thanked Mimi for the food before stabbing the yolk of my fried egg in a threatening manner, making Josh stop laughing and my dad laugh harder.

"Hellllooooo family!" I heard a voice from the front of the house as Abby burst in the door, a bag slung over her shoulder, Aunt Paula trailing in behind her with her other luggage, "Oh, food, I'm so hungry! Aunt Carol do you mind if I help my stomach?"

Laughing at how Abby phrased her question, though honestly she should be use to the daughter of Hermes' strange ways, Mimi answered, "Sure thing, help yourself."

Abagail was almost my height, and I'm sure she would catch up to me by the time she stopped growing; she had a curly mane of mahogany brown hair, with green eyes. Abby had a heart shaped face, that still was a bit babyish, with a button nose, but I knew that once she grew into herself she was going to take after her father and look quite elfish, she already had that mischievous look to her, like all of her siblings. She had olive skin, though it was paler than normal, seeing as she spent a lot of time inside reading, and she was really starting to grow into her figure as well, her hourglass body was starting to come through, like she was a caterpillar slowly and awkwardly turning into a ratchet butterfly. Like seriously, the girl walks in wearing pale orange sweat pants and a baggy tribal print tee shirt, sporting converse that she had drawn on and her out of control hair thrown into a falling down messy top knot and not a lick of make-up on.

"I know I just got here but I have to run, Michelle has her divorce trial today and I need to watch the boys," Aunt Paula sighed as she placed Abby's other bags on the floor.

"Its fine Paula," Dad smiled as he got up to embrace his older sister.

"You better be good Abagail!" Aunt Paula chided playfully as she kissed Abby's temple.

Abby gave her grandma a sour face, not bothering to swallow her food before answering, "I'll be… as good as… a daughter of Hermes… can be grandma… scouts honor."

Aunt Paula shook her head, a smile on her face as she said her last goodbyes before rushing out of the front door. I didn't spend any more time eating breakfast after that. I put my plate in the sink before rushing to get ready, and transform from a morning troll into a proper daughter of Aphrodite. It took me roughly an hour and a half to finish my routine, even if I was rushing, before I finished getting ready and packing the last of my supplies into my Chanel luggage set, a gift from my favorite half-sister Piper. I checked my room one more time before I pulled my six suitcases out into the hall.

"Daddy, come help me!" I whined as I dragged my stuff down the stairs. I grabbed my make-up bag and my largest suitcase and made my trek towards Zoey's car as my dad got handled the of my luggage.

"Finally, I swear you are the slowest person ever, your Indian name would be Cecile Take-long-time Petrovich!" Zoey groaned from her seat on the couch, Abby was sunk into the cushions next to her, half dozed off.

"Shut up you wine-o," I teased, sticking my tongue out at her as I headed out of the house and to the car. It didn't take my dad long to catch up to me balancing my weapons case in his right arm, my beauty product bag in his left, and wheeling my other two suitcases behind him. We managed to rearrange the trunk Tetras style before heading back into the house for goodbyes, which are my least favorite part about going to camp. I hugged my little brother, Mimi and finally my dad, trying not to cry.

"Be good baby girl," he whispered in my ear, squeezing tight before letting me go. "I love you,"

"Love you too Daddy, Joshy, Mimi," I smiled, blinking the tears back as I got into the front seat of Zoey's Kia Soul.

We really were an odd trio; first there was Zoey, her hair thrown into a messy bun and sporting black yoga pants, a slouchy brick red Ramones tee shirt, and a pair of leopard print Toms, the only jewelry she was wearing was a long silver locket given to her by her boyfriend Ian, a son of Mars that she had met last summer. Then there was Abby who was still wearing her ratchet hobo look, lastly there was moi, my hair was up in a high braid while I rocked a pair of loose fitted, high waist-ed floral print shorts with a loose, peasant style white shirt tucked into them, and thin golden and tan leather braided belt; gladiator styled tan and gold sandals graced my feet, showing off my coral toenail polish. I was the last one in, as always, and we waved saying are final goodbyes as I buckled up. Zoey blew one last kiss before stepping on the gas, leaving our mortal lives behind.

Abby slept most of the car ride as Zoey and I chatted about this and that, recounting our favorite moments from camp, and what we planned to do this summer. The time seemed to fly by as Zoey told me her plans for college at the newly finished New Olympia University, and her Roman boyfriend Ian who might be moving to the east coast to be with her when she said, "We need to stop for gas."

"Good cause I need to pee!" I jumped so high I hit my head on the car roof as Abby's voice startled me.

"Shit Abagail!" I said rubbing my now hurt head, "Warn a girl!"

Laughing evilly she said, "And why would I do that?"

"Because you little shit-"

I didn't finish my sentence because Zoey pulled up to a gas station that seemed to be abandon expect for the little glowing "open" sign on the front door. It was eerily quiet and there were no cars around for miles it seemed. Zoey either didn't notice or didn't care because she just got out of the car and proceed to pump gas into the car.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Abby said hoping out of the car.

"Wait! Abby can't you just hold it? This place… I have a weird feeling about it," I said jumping out of the car behind her. As I stood there in the open, a shiver raced down my spine and a feeling of dread filled me.

Abby gave me a "you're stupid and I'm not listening to you" face and proceeded to go find the bathroom. Releasing a huge sigh I followed after her mumbling about how I have to be the responsible one. The gas station looked even creeper up close. Some of the windows were boarded up and the red and white paint on the building was peeling off. Graffiti was scribbled over different parts of the wall too and garbage was littered all around the sidewalk. Looking closer at one stain on the wall I released why it looked so familiar, it was dried blood.

My head shot up looking for Abby but she must have already gone in. Grabbing my sword from my holster I thanked the Gods that I had decided to grab it when I got out of the car and I rushed into the building. Looking around I realized that the gas station on the inside looked like no gas station I'd ever seen, actually it looked more like a grocery store with florescent lights from a horror movie. I couldn't tell how big it was from the outside because of the trees around the building but now that I was inside I could tell this gas station/grocery store was about as big as a Target. It probably even had a clothing section. I also realized Abby was nowhere to be seen. I turned to the side and looked at the checkout station, which held a lone cashier that looked very strange. A woman stood there looking to be in her thirties with flames on her head instead of hair and donkey like features, she was leaning on the counter and seemed to have just stopped flipping through a Twilight book her eyes sparkling as they met mine over the pages.

"Where's Abby?" I asked crouching down ready to lunge. I didn't recognize this monster and was unsure how to fight it, so attacking it head on would have to do.

"The daughter of Hermes went to the bathroom," the flame head said pointing a clawed finger to a dull glowing green sign that said RESTROOMS before marking her place in the sorry excuse for a novel and setting it aside. I debated on whether I should believe her or not. On one hand Abby could be in the restroom and on the other she could be dead or dying. Glancing outside I saw Zoey finally taking in her surroundings and I saw how her shoulders tensed up. She reached into the car and pulled out her simple dagger, which looked awkward in her hand because she usually carries a huge spear, and started to make her way toward me. Looking back at the flame head I opened my mouth to question her when I was interrupted.

"Cece?" I turned around to find Abby looking at me with questioning eyes. "Do you have to use the bathroom too?"

"Uhhhh you are so annoying! Look at this place, look at the situation Abagail! Look at it!" I yelled at her just as Zoey made her way inside. I swear sometimes Abby was just so dumb.

"I did for your information! This cashier right here is an Empusa, empusa devour travelers! Empusa are vampire like creatures that have a leg of bronze and donkey's feet. There only weakness is their hearts, which are exposed only when they are absorbing essence from their dinner! And also I have both of my daggers! It was either pee in here or in the woods. I wasn't going to be able to hold it any longer!" Abby spit out information like she was reading it from a textbook. "Ha, I did look at the situation!"

"ABAGAIL!" I growled.

"Very good daughter of Hermes, my name is Isadora. It's so good to have customers. You rarely get a lot of them out here so its boring, but the mist is really very strong here so when people do pass by they see a very nice gas station that's just perfect to stop at. I'm surprised though, you three are demigods you should have seen right though the mist. Though it is really very strong here. Oops I already said that didn't I? I'm just so happy. All I've had to do for the past weeks is read and tend the store, but it's not so bad I love reading about Edward Cullen he is so hot. It doesn't matter though, I'm so hungry. So which one of you wants to be devoured first?" Isadora said in a preppy voice as she looked over each demigod.

"Your right I didn't see though the mist at first but I still would've stopped here anyway because we were on empty, but either way you are not devouring anyone!" Zoey said waving her dagger at the empusa. "This can go two ways! One, you let us go on our way and don't die! Two, you try and fight us and die! You choose!"

Waving at Zoey like she was nothing but a fly, Isadora turned to me and gave me a huge smile, fangs and all. The monster kept her eyes on me as she made her way slowly around the checkout counter and said, "So, daughter of Aphrodite I guess you first then."

"Um, I don't think so bitc-"

"She probably tastes like a barbie doll anyway," Abby interrupted laughing. I gave Abby a withering glare before looking at Zoey. Zoey and I communicated with our eyes and a plan was made. This wasn't our first fight together and we both knew each others fighting technics so it was easier to communicate in the middle of a battle with out tipping the enemy off. Also Abby almost always was the distraction, she was just so good at pissing monsters off. We decided that Abby and I would distract Isadora as Zoey attacked her from behind. I looked back at Isadora and saw she wore a simple t-shirt with Edward Cullen's face on it and jeans; she also wore an amused look that sent chills up my spine. Isadora didn't stay amused for long as Abby hummed a jar of pickles at her that smacked right into her head, spreading glass and pickles all over.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG," The Twihard empusa screamed in outrage as the pickle juice put out her hair. Isadora whirled on Abby and chased her down one of the many isles. I chased after them not letting the monster or Abby out of my sight. Abby continued to hum different food items at Isadora, hitting her with anything she could get her hands on. Whatever didn't hit Isadora though, became an object I had to try to avoid. Abby almost hit me with a box of cereal twice and a package of meat hit me smack in the chest causing me to gasp for air and slow to a jog to catch my breath. When I finally caught my breath Abby and the empusa were gone from the isle I was in. Well that plan got screwed, I don't even know where Zoey is.

"Uhhhh," I groaned rolling my eyes, of course this would happen. I tried to follow Abby's taunts and Isadora's screams of outrage to catch back up with them but they echoed through the whole store and I couldn't pinpoint them. I was just sprinting around one of the isles when Abby and I collided with a sickening "CRACK!" I flopped to the floor and black spots swam in my vision. The wrist I tried to catch myself on burned with pain and my leg that I feel on felt totally bruised. I groaned but still slowly lifted myself up. When my head stopped spinning and the black spots receded I found myself looking at Abby lying passed out on the floor with Isadora the Twilight loving empusa over her.

Isadora made a moaning noise as her chest opened up ripping her shirt. A disgusting gushing noise roared in my ears as her heart came into view. Pure white smoky stuff started flowing out of Abby's mouth and I flash backed to what she had said earlier. Isadora was stealing Abby's essence and as she did the monster seemed to be getting younger; she looked about twenty now. As I looked at Isadora, her heart came into view and I pushed myself up with a new surge of energy. One of Abby's daggers had slid over to me and I snatched it up limping toward them. I tried to move as quickly as I could because I could see Abby getting paler. I pushed myself a few more steps and was about to bring the knife down when a gush of air whipped past my head knocking me on my already sore butt.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Isadora screamed as she shot off of Abby clutching the spear that was impaled in her heart. Her screams continued to get louder causing me to cover me ears before she popped like a bubble causing the spear to crash to the ground and also allowing Abby's essence to trickle back into her. I twisted toward the sound of running footsteps and saw Zoey looking like she was the queen of the world.

"Take that you Edward Cullen loving bitch, Team Jacob for life!" Zoey yelled, pulling out nectar from the bag she now had. She handed me some before pressing another bottle to Abby's lips.

"You don't even like Twilight, Zoey," I giggled feeling so much better now that I had some nectar. My head stopped spinning and my wrist and leg pains were reduced to a dull aching.

"It just felt like the boss thing to say," Zoey shrugged, " Sorry I took so long by the way, I had to get my spear out from under all of your shit Cece. And it's a good thing I went back to the car and got some nectar too."

"My luggage is not shit and Abby could have died. I thought you had a dagger on you?" I said before standing back up. I took a good stretch before leaning down and grabbing one of Abby's arms, draping her over me as Zoey said, "Like I could do anything with a dagger. Did you not see that throw I made. I can't do that shit with a flimsy dagger!"

Rolling my eyes I said, "Whatever just grab Abby's daggers, she would kill us if we forgot them."

"Fine," Zoey said snatching Abby's knives off the ground as I dragged her to the exit. We finally made it to the car after dropping Abby only three and a half times and stopping to stuff Zoey's backpack with different foods. When we got to the car I had to somehow throw Abby into the back seat. It took a few tries but with Zoey's help we finally had her draped across the back seat.

"Uhhhhh," I groaned finally sliding into the passenger seat. Zoey made a similar sound as she plopped down in the driver's seat. She turned to me and gave a big smile as she said, "On the bright side, at least were almost to our rest stop!"

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!<strong>

**Review if you liked it! If you didn't, review anyway!**


	2. Luggage Drama

**A/N: I do not, I repeat do not own the awesomeness called Percy Jackson!**

**Rated M**

* * *

><p>Zoey was right, only half an hour more before we crossed the border between Kentucky and Virginia and another 20 minutes before we were pulling into the driveway of the Armstrong residence, the house of our two fellow campers. I hopped out of the car, glad to stretch my legs again as I made my way to the trunk to grab my overnight bag before following Zoey and Abby to the door. It was soon opened by Velma "Val" Armstrong, daughter of Ares, who ushered us into the house.<p>

"Hey guys, take the couch we'll start up in the morning," Val yawned, she was wearing a white tank top and red plaid sleep shorts, her dirty blond hair, which hung to her shoulders was disheveled. Val, like most daughters of Ares and Hephaestus had a larger build then the other demigoddesses at Camp Half Blood. She stood a 5'11 with broad shoulders and was a bit stocky, yet fit, and she was pretty, with bright brown eyes, tanned skin and a square, strong face. Yet, Val still managed to make herself look feminine, and she knew how to hold herself like a woman, not a man, unlike most of her sisters.

"Sorry to wake you," I smiled heading toward the bathroom, yelping as I walked in on a boy sitting on the toilet, before quickly slamming the door again.

"The fuck Cece! Knock would you?!" Gideon, Val's younger brother, who was also a child of Ares, yelled from the other side of the door.

"Language Mr. Potato Head," Abby called back, happily as she made her way to the sofa bed that they had prepared.

"Hurry your ass up! People are tired and need to change," Val yelled banging on the door.

"YOU BRATS QUITE THE HELL DOWN AND DON'T WAKE ME UP AGAIN!" A man yelled from somewhere else in the house. Val rolled her eyes before stomping to her room, gesturing for Zoey to follow her. Gideon came out from the bathroom, with only a pair of basketball shorts on.

"Ignore Larry, he's a douche," The blonde son of Ares sighed, smiling at me as he made his way farther into the room, grabbing an expensive looking vase and holding it close to him, shooting a look at Abby as he did so. "So how has your year been honey, looks like you've grown some," he smirked in my direction, looking me over once. Gideon was even taller than his sister standing proudly at 6'2, his build was much like hers, broad shoulders, athletic, and fit looking. You could definitely tell that he and Val were siblings, as their faces looked eerily similar, right down to the malicious look in their bright brown eyes. Their biggest difference was their muscle mass, Val tried every trick in the book to make her muscles look lean and smaller than they actually were, while Gideon wanted to accentuated his large muscles.

"First off, don't call me honey, second, are you calling me fat," I asked, one hand on my hip, the other was held up as I ticked off the numbers I said.

"What? No, I'm saying you look good," He replied, his eyes widening a bit in panic.

"And I'm saying you don't, go put on a shirt," I smiled sweetly at him, before I turned on my heel and walked into the bathroom to change into my pajamas.

I heard him grumbled through the door as he made his way to his room, and Abby reassuring him that everything would still be there when she left, maybe. I was still giggling as I walked out of the bathroom, though feeling a little guilty for how I treated Gideon, he was like an annoying little cousin really, even if he had been trying to hit on me since we were twelve, but I knew he and I just weren't meant to be. My Aphrodite senses told me that he was meant to be with someone close to me though, someone who was now looking at me with a mock pouty face.

"Cece can I please borrow some pajamas, I forgot mine in the car," Abby whined as I rolled my eyes and handed her my spare Victoria Secret Pjs.

"Ew, pink, groudy," Abby fake gagged like this was a horrible tragedy before making her way into the bathroom as I settled into the sofa bed, and quickly fell asleep.

It felt like I had only slept for two hours before I heard loud noises and Abby's voice whispering "Well shit." I groaned and tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but then Gideon's voice got added to the mix.

"What in Hades are you doing Moss?"

"Obviously, I am trying to find the kitchen, there's a rumbly in my tumbly," Abby scoffed.

"You've stopped here twice every summer for the last four years, and you're telling me you don't know where my damn kitchen is?" He asked, his voice rising in irritation.

"Excuse me; my day has been very traumatic! I almost had my essence sucked out of me by an empusa wearing an Edward Cullen t-shirt!"

"If you're looking for the kitchen then why didn't you just turn the damn light on instead of stumbling around in the dark, breaking expensive shit?" I heard Gideon practically growl.

Sighing in frustration I shoved the pillow over my head, yelling out, "It's too early in the morning for your lover's quarrel, go back to sleep!"

"It's not a lover's quarrel!" Gideon and Abby yelled out simultaneously.

"If you three don't shut up I will convince my father to turn ya'll into dolphins!" Zoey yelled as she stomped out of Val's room looking like a frumpy mess.

"I wanna go to my great-great-great-great-great-great-great Grandfather's palace!" Abby squealed happily.

"It wouldn't be an enjoyable experience Abagail," I groaned, this girl was too much.

"If all of you bastards don't quite the fuck down I will shoot you with my mortal bullets, see how fast you little wannabe gods can die by something so unimportant," A large hairy man came out from the back of the house dressed in denim overalls and a red plaid shirt.

"You won't be shooting anyone Larry," Mrs. Dawn yawned, coming out from behind the bear of a man, she was a tall and strong looking woman but not in an unappealing way, dressed in a blue robe.

"One day woman," Larry grumbled heading out of the front door. I turned with disbelieving eyes towards Abby, who was completely wrapped up in Gideon's arms, his hand covering her mouth as she flailed and kicked against him. Her eyes were filled with fury and I'm sure that if Gideon hadn't restrained her she would've done unspeakable things to Larry.

"Sorry about him, he's in a mood," Mrs. Dawn Armstrong-Dunaway sighed, "So, do you kids want something to eat?"

A yelp was heard in the room and Gideon ripped his right hand away from Abby's mouth, and then she sighed happily, "I'm starving,"

It didn't take long for us to finish breakfast and set off on our course again, with Zoey and Val now in the front seat and me in the back, shoved between an idiot and a klepto. Besides that though the next 8 hours weren't that bad, especially after Abby fell asleep. It only started getting bad about an hour away from camp, when the little she devil daughter of Hermes woke up and decided it was time for her to pull out some "quality reading material." Out of her bag she pulled a leather-bound book with the name The Log of Praetor Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, written in Latin and gold lettering on the cover. There were a few pages dog-eared that she flipped too automatically, before clearing her throat and reading aloud.

"Today Nico and I had a quest away from the Argo II into Croatia. There we met Cupid, who decided it would be a good idea for Nico to confess the person he was in love with, then we would obtain the item we were seeking,"

"Abby, no one cares," Val groaned from the front seat, but my kleptomaniac cousin now had my full attention, and Abby not hearing or not caring continued on.

"I have to admit I was shocked but not all that surprised, I mean how could we have missed it, and more importantly how could he not know the signs were obvious now that I knew-"

"Wait, he? The son of Hades is gay?" Gideon asked in shock, his eyes glued to Abby as well now.

"Patience young grasshopper," Abby replied, not even looking up from the page, "And it had to be him didn't it? Nico di Angelo, son of Hades was in love with, you guessed it Percy fucking Jack- OH SHIT ZOEY WHAT IN HADES!" Abby screamed as Zoey swerved after hearing the news.

"You are shitting me," I squealed happily, ripping the diary from her hands and skimming the page greedily, "OH HOLY APHRODITE IT'S TRUE!" I squealed in delight, my inner Aphrodite singing in satisfaction at this new information.

"Oh well that's enough for today," Abby said, a shit eating grin on her face as she snatched the book away from me.

"You can't leave me at that ABAGAIL!" I whined looking at her in horror.

"No I fear I've said too much… for free," Abby grinned at me, she knew she had me.

"What do you want?" I pleaded.

"I want your desert for the next two weeks," She immediately demanded.

"Done!"

She opened the diary again, this time to a different page and made a motion for me to come closer. I did so willingly as she let me read the page that made my Aphrodite senses implode, to the point where nothing else mattered. It began in the middle of the sentence, no date or title given I don't know how long the entry was or what it was saying before or after, but this one page was all that mattered.

_…everything is going good, so I'm not sure why my subconscious continues to venture to the same fantasy._

_I had the dream again last night, the dream I had been having for the last few weeks. It started out normal, me hanging out with Piper when all of a sudden one of her sisters came to get her, so I went off to look for Percy and when I find him, he and Nico are going at it and the sight makes me hot, and Percy invites me to join. So I do, but I end up playing the bitch, me Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, bottoms to the scrawny little Son of Hades with Percy Jackson dominating the both of us. Even more surprising then the fact that I bottomed in my dream was that I liked it, and wouldn't mind it being played out in reality. What the hell is wrong,…_

The entry continued on into the next page but I never got to finish, apparently two weeks of desert only paid for the one page, but it was enough. Abby smirked at my delighted face as she moved to put Jason Grace's diary back into her beloved backpack.

"What did it say?" Gideon asked eagerly from my left.

"None of your business," Abby scoffed as she zipped her backpack up, as she did so I noticed the large 'Pick Your Own Strawberries' sign and I knew we were almost there. I reached down to slip my feet back into my sandals and grabbed my purse, ready to get out of this car already.

It was only another minute or two before Zoey pulled her car beside many others at the base of Half-Blood Hill. There were groups of teenage demigods, like us, younger kids with their mortal parents, some lone children, looking worse for wear lumbering over the hill that held Thalia's tree, Peleus curled around the base, but not sleeping as he normally would be, his eyes alight with curiosity as he watched all the people coming into his borders.

The car had barely been put into park before Abby and I got out and were greeting our fellow campers.

"Hey Natalie!" Abby yelled at one of her sisters on the other side of the parked cars. The red head looked up in surprise before smiling and waving enthusiastically at her. Two of my siblings called to me as well.

"Hey Vanessa, Hey Gabe!" I yelled back smiling, heading toward Zoey's trunk grabbing what I could of my luggage, before turning to Gideon who was waiting to grab his own.

"Gideon could you help me with the rest of my bags," I asked the Son of Ares.

"Why do you need six bags?" He grumbled slinging his one duffle bag over his shoulder before grabbing three of my bags into his arms.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite," I shrugged walking behind Abby as she skipped up the hill, Zoey and Val quickly coming up to walk beside me, while Gideon fell behind, carrying so many bags.

"We're finally here," Zoey moaned happily, smiling as The Big House came into view. Abby sprinted off to the three story farm house where a group of demigods was forming, Zoey, Val, and I following behind at a slower pace.

We waited in the line, chatting with old friends as we waited to sign in and say we made it here alive, and surprisingly the line was moving faster than normal. It didn't take us long to realize why the line was moving so fast; a voice drifted from the front door before we even made it onto the porch.

"Yes, yes, welcome back to my hell," Mr. D said in a bored tone. Hearing his voice made Val and I groan in aggravation, but Zoey to perk up. It was another few moments before we turned into The Big House and saw the god of wine reclining in a chair behind the sign-in desk.

"Ah, Vivian and Carrie sign in and get out," he sighed pointing to the sheet before his eyes landed on his daughter.

"Hey Dad," Zoey smiled at Dionysus, whose face turned from sour to almost pleasant at the sight of her.

"Ah, Zoey, good to see you got here safely, how have you been?"

"I've been good, how about you?" She answered, signing her name on the Cabin 12 sign in sheet.

"As well as I can be stuck in this dreadful camp, with Peter Johnson trying to make demands left and right about finishing New Olympia," He groaned in aggravation. I quickly flipped to Cabin 10's sheet, signing my name and waving to Mr. D and Zoey before high tailing it to my home away from home.

I smiled happily as I walked through the camp, the smell of strawberries drifting through the air, the Naiads and Nymphs running in and out of their trees, giggling at the bustling camp. I made a bee line for Cabin 10 ready to put my stuff down and go socialize, or more importantly I needed to go find one Mr. Percy Jackson.

Strutting past Cabin 11 and waving at the Hermes kids hanging around outside of the door, I finally got a glimpse of my summer home, and the horrifying view with my luggage leaning unattended in front of it. That idiot left my luggage outside of the cabin unattended, Gideon is dead. I stormed up to the cabin, quickly stomping in and throwing the bags I was holding on my bunk before walking back out and grabbing my other three bags. I quickly checked to make sure all of my things were intact before I unpacked my stuff, organizing all my things by color. Luckily no one was in the cabin yet to slow me down so I got in and out in no time; now it was time to find Gideon and Percy.

I had just walked past Cabin 11 again when a voice behind me shouted out, "Hey Cece, wait up!"

I whirled around to find a grinning Logan Broadax running up to me. He was a nerdy child of Apollo that always liked to try out these cheesy pike up lines on me. Smiling as he came to a stop in front of me I said, "Hi Logan. How are you?"

"I'm great! I was just wondering if you had a band aid," Logan said smirking at me. I gave him a once over looking for any sign of an injury, but found none.

"No, I'm sorry Logan I don't," I said giving him a suspicions look.

"Awwww, that's too bad because I just scraped my knee falling for you," He said with a grin that made him look like he just won the lottery.

I felt myself blushing at the quirkiness of the joke and let a little giggle escape. Logan was very adorable, but I could never see myself being with him. Maybe it's because I just can't be with a guy that when you look at him the first thing you think is he is so adorable or maybe it was because Logan is two years younger than me and it just felt too weird thinking like that about him. Giving him an awkward smile I responded, "Nice one Logan…but…uh…I really need to go. I have a certain child of Ares to kill and a son of Poseidon to stalk- I mean find."

"Ah, I see, well at least let me tell you the good news first, you know before you run off to be a creeper. That will be the last cheesy pick up line you'll be hearing from me, for the unforeseeable future…because…well I got a girlfriend! Her name is Samantha and she's a child of Demeter," Logan smiled happily.

"Congrats Logan!" I gasped happily at his news, already trying to picture the two of them together and run the likelihood of their relationship in my mind.

"Well I'll let you go. Have fun killing that Ares kid and finding Percy," he said bounding off, probably to find his new girlfriend. Turning around I headed straight for Cabin 5, hoping to murder Gideon for leaving my bags in the mud. Storming up to the Cabin 5 door I was about to knock when it was yanked roughly open by an angry son of Ares who ran straight into me and made me lose my balance. I squealed in terror, waiting for my inevitable landing and the ruining of my white shorts but thankfully he had fast reflexes and caught me by my flailing arms before I landed in the mud.

"Watch it Aphrodite chick," he chided gruffly, glaring at me with hatred probably because I messed up his big dramatic exit.

"Well stop pushing people over you big gorilla!" I growled at him.

"You do realize I could snap your arms in half if I wanted to, right Doll?" He chuckled tilting his head to the side as if amused by my anger. "Lucky for you, I wouldn't hurt a beautiful defenseless girl."

"Defenseless?" I scoffed quickly stomping his foot with all my might, and as he let me go to go grab his throbbing toes, I slammed my knee up into his stomach. Quickly grabbing the dagger I had strapped to my thigh, I swiftly maneuvered myself to where I was behind him with my knife poised at his throat. "Wanna insult me again Trent?"

"Damn it Cece, stop beating up my campers," Colton, a tall dark haired boy and the head of the Ares cabin stepped up when he heard his brother's groans. I released the boy from my grasp and turned toward the seventeen year old on my left, but he was looking at Trent, "Man up Trent and stop getting your ass handed to you by Aphrodite girls!" Colton rolled his eyes, pushing the younger boy out of the doorway and into the mud just beside the entryway. Turning to me and ignoring his brother's roar of outrage Colton asked, "What can I do you for?"

"Is Gideon here?" I asked politely, putting my dagger back in its holster, as if I didn't just have someone in a choke hold.

He gave me an amused look before turning his face inside the cabin and asking, "Where's Gideon?"

I could hear Val's voice from what sounded like farther in the cabin yell back, "He and Rider went to the basketball courts!"

"Thanks Val, I'm gonna go kill your brother now!" I yelled back, prepared to head to the basketball court when Ares asshole number two appeared behind Colton.

"You don't need to go looking for Gideon, Doll-face. I have all the man you need right here, plus I like a girl whose rou- WHAT THE HELL VAL?!" Asher yelled as something large and solid sounding made contact with his right shoulder.

I didn't even stay long enough to hear the rest of the argument and inevitable fight. I turned on my heel with a quick wave to Colton and headed towards the basketball court.

* * *

><p><strong>WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! o_O<strong>


	3. Slipping Serects

**A/N: I do not, I repeat do not own the awesomeness called Percy Jackson!**

**Rated M**

* * *

><p>There were more people at the basketball court than I thought there was going to be; it seemed that the Apollo and Ares kids were already dueling it out on the basketball court. I could see people watching and making bets on who they thought was going to win. I spotted Indigo Bourne, daughter of Apollo, who happened to be one of my best friends, chatting with her sisters and cheering the Apollo cabin on. I made my way over to her wanting to catch up. When Indigo spotted me she jumped from her seat and ran over, quickly enveloping me in a bear hug.<p>

"Hey, girl!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around her.

"Hi! I missed you!" she squealed, pulling back to give me a once over. "Looking good as always!"

"You too, Twinzie!" I laughed, so happy to see her again. Indigo and I were told that we looked exactly alike pretty regularly, though we don't see it. Indigo is about two inches taller than me, and has a leaner build where as mine is curvier, She has her blond hair cut in an asymmetrically bob, with her left side being longer than her right, and her hair being shorter in the back than in the front. I guess our faces looked some what similar, they were both oval and angular with pointy noses, but our eyes were completely different shaped, though they were both blue; but with all the people who constantly pointing out how we had to be sisters, or even twins, we had adopted the nickname twin, for each other. We sat at one of the empty picnic tables talking about what happened over the year and why I had made a trip to the basketball courts. It seemed like no time at all before the game was over and the Ares team was declared the winner. Indigo groaned, Apollo being defeated was not a good way to start the summer. She leaned over and whispered, "Give Gideon a good smack for me too!"

"Do you have any blunt arrows on you by any chance?" I asked innocently.

"No…but I think Christian does," She said turning to Christian to ask for one. She handed me her bow and the blunt arrow. I got a top the picnic table, quickly notching my arrow, and assuming position as I yelled to the celebrating Ares campers.

"GIDEON!"

Gideon whirled around at the sound of his name and I let my arrow fly and watched in satisfaction as the arrow hit his forehead.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Gideon yelled clutching his forehead looking around for the culprit. I smirked at him as his eyes landed on me. "CECE? WHAT THE HADES IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?"

"WRONG WITH ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU LEFT MY CHANEL LUGGAGE IN THE MUD! IN THE OPEN! WERE ANY HERMES KID COULD STEAL IT! YOU IDIOT!"

"I take great offense to that!" some random Hermes kid said.

"DID YOU WANT ME TO SIT THERE LIKE A FUCKING GUARD DOG?"

"AS A MATTER OF FACT YES I DID!"

"LIKE HELL, I'M NOT YOUR BITCH!"

"Good evening campers! What seems to be the problem? There have been some complaints!" Chiron said calmly as he cantered over. I quickly began to fake sob and ran to Chiron telling him about how Gideon had betrayed me.

Chiron smiled down at me before turning to Gideon and saying, "Now Gideon trust is a very important thing. If you can't keep your promises-"

"She is a lying she-devil!" Gideon growled trying to kill me with his glare.

"Now campers this is your first day back, please reframe from anymore fighting."

"Who made a complaint?" Indigo asked sweetly.

"Well Trent came and said that Cecil came and attacked him-"

"He's a lying little bitch!" Gideon and I said simultaneously.

"Language heroes!" Chiron said sternly.

"Sorry Chiron," I mumbled sheepishly. Gideon gave no apology, much to Chiron's annoyance, and he was just about to reprimand the son of Ares when an explosion was heard from what seemed like the Hermes cabin. Chiron's eyes widened before he turned and galloped off in the direction of Cabin 11.

"Just remember you no good little shit-" I started off, turning towards Gideon before he cut me off.

"Doll there ain't nothing little about me," He said with a cocky smirk.

"What is with all of you calling me Doll? Anyway, I know the right people you glorified gorilla, so don't be surprised when you wake up alone and naked in the woods tied upside down to a tree with barbed wire, and honey spread all over your junk and hungry red ants crawling all over you." I explained, my hands on my hips and a sweet smile on my face, as if I was talking about how much I loved receiving flowers from secret admirers.

"Shit girl, you got one hell of an imagination," Rider winced, looking at Gideon in sympathy.

"And the means to make it happen," I giggled in reply. Gideon growled, stomping his big feet towards me before grabbing me by my arm and dragging me away from the crowd. "Get your meaty hands off of me!"

"April, shut up! Don't you ever stop talking?" Gideon groaned before taking a sharp left into the woods and walked for another minute or two before deeming that we were out of earshot from the other campers. He turned towards me with a pained look on his face, and said through clinched teeth. "I'm sorry for leaving your luggage."

"Good boy, now that didn't hurt too much did it?" I smiled sweetly reaching up to pat the much taller Ares boy on the cheek.

"It was excruciating," he rolled his eyes and pushed my hand away before walking in the direction of the cabins. I laughed and followed him out of the woods and back to the camp, noticing that the campers who were crowding the basketball court before were nowhere to be seen. It was then that we realized that the dinner horn had already been blown.

Giggling greeted Gideon and I as we walked into the dinning pavilion, I tried not to blush as I caught Zoey's questioning look form the head table where she sat next to her father.

"Good for you to join us Caitlyn, Gilbert," Mr. D commented dryly as Gideon and I walked to our respective tables. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, New Olympia will be officially opened to the brats over the age of fifteen tonight after the sing-a-long. You younger ones will be allowed to go this weekend during the day. Welcome again to another oh so fun summer. Now Perry Jameson would like to say a few words," Dionysus finished with a scowl, taking his seat and turning towards Zoey expectantly, I watched her tell her father how great his welcoming speech was and ask him if he could make her some wine, to which he proudly smiled at her before telling her no.

"Alright, how have you guys been?" Percy said as he stood up from his table, catching every camper's attention. Campers all shouted different things like 'great' or 'horrible' before quieting down again as Percy raised his hand for silence. "It's so great to have everyone back at Camp Half-Blood, it was getting too quite. Like Mr. D said, New Olympia is finished, though I still say we should have named it New Corinth,-" Percy's sad attempt at a joke was interrupted by a clap of thunder that rang in our ears, making him roll his eyes before continuing, "but we couldn't name it after my dad's patron city, the same way we couldn't name it New Athens, so New Olympia it is, and it's so great to see our city finally ready to be used, and to know that we now have a way for half-bloods to live safely and grow old and make families. I remember seeing New Rome for the first time and being amazed, and to know that we now have that security makes me very happy with the progress we have made since I first came to camp. I know we've all been working so hard to get New Olympia finished. I'm excited to see how our lives will change, how our city will grow, and how our camp will make Camp Jupiter and New Rome look like crap!" Percy stopped for the cheers that ran out among the campers, "Alright now let's all just have a good summer and have some fun."

We all clapped and cheered as Percy sat back down, I watched as he took a deep breath, as if he had ran a marathon not just given a speech, but I shrugged it off, Percy was odd like that. When the clapping finally died down, Chiron stood up and smiled at us, before starting his welcoming speech.

"Very well said Percy," Chiron nodded toward the Son of Poseidon before turning to the camp. "There will be other changes around camp this year as we adjust to this new way of life; the silver drachmas will be the form of currency in New Olympia, and seventeen silver drachmas will equal one golden drachma, and twenty-nine American dollars will equal one silver drachma, there will be a list posted on the bulletin board in the Big House for times that each cabin can come to exchange money. With the addition of our own currency, we are also in the process of making jobs for the older campers and the new citizens of New Olympia to earn money and for cabins to raise money for repairs and updates as well as supplies for younger campers, if anyone has ideas for progress, come speak with me about them in private. Last bit of news before we begin dinner because I'm sure we are all hungry. Many of you have noticed that the minor cabin numbers have been changed and a new Cabin 14 has been built, this is a cabin dedicated to the goddess Hestia, who has now opened her cabin up to all the undetermined demigods." Chiron had barely finished saying this before a loud cheer burst from the Hermes cabin, causing me to wince at just the sheer amount of noise, but I could understand their cheering, it must be such a relief for them. "Yes, yes, I'm sure all of you are excited, and the undetermined campers may move out of the Hermes Cabin and into the Hestia Cabin after dinner. Now let's begin."

At Chiron's words the wood nymphs began melting out of their trees with platters of our normal camp meals: lean barbecued meats, various fresh fruits, cheeses, and whole grain breads, pretty much a traditional Ancient Greek feast. We quickly grabbed the food we wanted as it was passed around before standing up for offerings, which sucked as we went in the order of cabin numbers so my cabin had to wait.

"So why were you and Gideon Armstrong late?" My sister Vanessa Darwin whispered to me as we watched Jason Grace sacrifice a large hunk of meat to Zeus. Vanessa was the same age as me, and very beautiful as all of my siblings were; she was about two inches shorter than me with chocolate brown hair that fell in waves to her mid back and crystal blue eyes that shined in contrast to her dark olive skin.

"Nothing, we were just arguing and lost track of time," I whispered back, as Percy Jackson sacrificed a large slab of meat and some really juicy looking grapes to Poseidon.

"Uh huh," she giggled nudging me in the ribs.

"Ew, no Gideon and me? Just no, I know who he is supposed to be with and that isn't me," I scoffed as the Demeter cabin quickly went through their sacrifices.

"Still, doesn't mean you can't have some fun with him before he settles," Lydia Emerson, another one of my sisters said from in front of me. Lydia was seventeen and my height, with silky dark red hair, it was seriously the most beautiful color hair I'd ever seen, and looked about as fake as she was, even though her hair was natural. She also had the Aphrodite kaleidoscope eyes, which I'll admit I was a little jealous of.

"Absolutely not, I don't see him like that at all," I shrugged.

"You don't see any guy like that, are you a lesbian?" Lydia gasped, with that mischievous little twinkle in her eye.

"Don't be a bitch Lydia," Vanessa chided, "Just because April doesn't sleep with every boy who looks at her doesn't mean you have to act like that."

"No, I'm not a lesbian, though I am as bi as everyone else in this camp is, but that's beside the point, I just don't feel like wasting my time with someone I know isn't for me," I explained as Apollo started giving their sacrifices.

"Whatever, Cece. You're so lame," Lydia giggled turning back around.

I looked back at Vanessa and we both made gagging faces at each other, and tried to hold in our laughter as the Aphrodite cabin finally started giving their sacrifices. As third in line for my cabin it didn't take me long for it to be my turn at the alter where I threw in the leanest slice of meat I had and the shiniest, reddest apple before softly saying, "Aphrodite."

I turned and followed Lydia and Lacy Castiel, the Aphrodite head counselor, back to Table 10, and dug into the delicious food. My siblings and I caught up about what we had been doing over the summer, any new gossip that had occurred, which wasn't much because I was keeping my knowledge close to the chest. A few of my siblings, the ones over fifteen at least were planning our outfits that we'd wear to New Olympia later tonight.

"It's not fair, I'm turning fifteen next month," Fynn Gaberotez, one of my younger brothers, groaned in frustration. "I heard Conner and Travis Stoll are throwing this huge party and I'm going to miss it!"

"You don't need to be going to a party held by those two anyway," Lacy stated, "Chloe will be in charge while I'm gone by the way." To which Chloe Williamson, my fourteen year old younger sister, smiled and nodded looking at Fynn with an almost evil glint in her eyes, making him slam his head on the table.

"I hear that Piper and Drew are going to be at the party tonight," Lydia continued the party conversation, making most of the younger children groan at the unfairness of it all.

"Yeah I think the Seven are going to be there," Gabe, a brother of mine who was the same age as me, added excitedly.

"Will Nico be there?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing.

"I don't know," Gabe shrugged.

"Who wants the broody Son of Hades there anyway? He'd tots ruin my vibe," Lydia scoffed.

"Excuse you, shut your ugly fat whore mouth," I stated pointing a finger at her threateningly; making most of my siblings gasp in shock. "One, Nico di Angelo is misunderstood and two he is beautiful, like the thought of him just makes me tingle, he can take me to the underworld and make me his Persephone any day and I'd be more than happy, but that would never happen because he's gay bu-"

"WHAT?!" Every sibling of mine turned to me with the exact same look of open mouthed shock on their faces.

"I've said too much," I chuckled nervously, miming zipping my mouth closed and throwing away the key.

Let's just say they didn't drop the subject and I was ecstatic by the time dinner was over and I made my way to the amphitheater for the sing along, moving to sit with the Hermes Cabin instead of my own.

"What brings you to my office?" Abby asked as I sat down between her and her sister Violet, who I believe was Abby's age.

"Need a break," I smiled at her.

"You told them what I let you read didn't you?!" She stood up, pointing her finger at me accusingly.

"Calm down, I only let a little slip but I caught myself before I spilled everything! Be proud of me!" I whined, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Wipe that ugly look off your face," Abby said before sitting back down. We didn't talk much through the rest of the sing along, with Abby obnoxiously ignoring me. If I had to hear one more, "Violet do you hear that? Me neither, because nothing is there; but if there was something there I'd say, shut up so I can ignore this sing along in peace." Sad part was I wasn't even talking when she said this.

I got fed up and left half way through the sing along, making my way back to my cabin. I was half way there before I was stopped by Chiron.

"The first sing along of the summer is mandatory Ms. Petrovich."

"I know Chiron, but it's that time of the month and I just want to go lay down for a few minutes so I can go to New Olympia tonight and-" I blabbered out to Chiron, trying to make myself cry in the process before he held his hand up, his face paler then before.

"Go rest, dear."

"Thank you," I gave him a watery smile before rushing off to my cabin, praising myself for my Oscar worthy performance.

I was already dressed for New Olympia and over my little slip-up by the time my fellow cabin mates arrived. My long blond hair hung in loose curls down my back, and I applied a smoky eye with heavy mascara to take care of my face. I had on a strapless nude bustier with black lace overlay, which made it look like I had a see through top on, and a high waist mint blue skirt that fell down to my mid-thigh and a thin black leather belt around my waist. Nude pumps, gold bangles, and a black, cropped leather jacket completed my night out look.

"How did you get out of the sing along?" Gabe asked as my siblings filed into the cabin.

"Told Chiron I was on my period," I shrugged as I applied my last layer of lip-gloss. Lacy chuckled as her and my other siblings over 15 years old started to get ready.

"Hey Cece, Lindsey and her sister got here after you left," Vanessa told me as she pulled out her clothes.

"Oh, thanks," I smiled giving my hair one fluff before high tailing it out of my cabin and over to Cabin 6.

It didn't take long for me to arrive at the Athena cabin and knock on the door. As I waited for someone to answer the door, I admired the blue and gold building, so much less flashy than my own. I was just about to knock again when someone finally opened the door. A girl that looked to be no older than twelve poked her blonde head out of the door and looked up at me with big stormy grey eyes. She seemed tense and was glancing around me like someone was about to attack.

"Hi," I said giving her a big smile that I was hoping would reassure her, but seemed to do the opposite because she was now glaring at me with obvious hatred. I was confused as to why I was being treated as a criminal but decided to just brush it off and asked, "I was just wondering if Lindsey was here."

"Yeah, she just got here," the girl stated dryly as she just stood there looking at me with an expression that said 'so what do you want.'

I was getting tired of this girl's attitude real quick and huffing I said, "Can you maybe, I don't know, get her for me?"

The girl rolled her eyes before disappearing behind the door. I waited for about twenty seconds before the door was yanked wide open and Lindsey threw herself on me, grabbing me in a hug. Lindsey was your typical daughter of Athena, with her straight blond hair that went to her shoulders and gray eyes, though hers looked almost light blue most of the time, she was taller than me, standing at about 5'11 and had an athletic build, though she was more graceful than most of her siblings.

I returned her hug before pulling away and saying, "I missed you so much girl!"

She smiled at me and said, "I missed you too Cece! How have you been?"

I proceeded to tell her about my school year and how my family has been and finished with telling her about what had already happened today at camp. She picked up where I left of and told me about her life away from camp. We continued to catch up when I asked, "So, are you going to New Olympia tonight?"

"Yep, I just need to go change out of this ratty t-shirt and sweat pants," she replied pulling at her clothes, which I noticed she was still wearing even though her hair and makeup where done.

"Well I was just about to go catch Indigo to see if she wanted to go with and I was wondering if you want to join," I said.

"That sounds nice, but I already promised Sean I'd go with him," Lindsey said guiltily.

"You can bring him to! I'm sure Indigo is going to be bringing Isaac," I explained enthusiastically.

"Well I guess then, just let me go change and I'll meet you by Apollo's cabin. I'll see you in a few," she said before turning around, about to step back into her cabin when I asked, "Oh wait, I was just wondering about that girl who answered the door. Did I do something to her or is she always that mean?"

Lindsey faced me again now wearing an irritated face and said, "Blair's like that to everyone that isn't a child of Athena."

"That's crappy!" I scoffed.

Lindsey shrugged chuckling, "We nicknamed her The Storm because she's always angry."

"That's a good one!" I said giggling. "Well, I'll let you go now. Bye."

"See you," Lindsey said waving before she disappeared inside Cabin 6.

I waved back before sprinting across the circle of cabins to the Apollo cabin. I was glad that night was falling, otherwise the golden cabin was blinding to look at. Right as I was walking up the stairs and onto the porch of Cabin 7, Indigo's boyfriend, Isaac Hitt, son of Hermes had come around the corner, dressed in dark jeans, an untucked grey button down shirt, and black converses with his long light brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Hey Cece," He said waving at me as he came to stand next to me.

"Hi hi," I smiled before turning back to the door and knocking. It took only a moment before Indigo answered the door in a pair of gold sequence hi-waisted shorts with a dark grey slouched crop top that said "DON'T WORRY BE SEXY" printed in bold black letters, and a pair of black crocheted Toms graced her feet. I was in love with the way her hair looked right now, the left side was curled, the right held back by a beautiful golden laurel hair clip, she had temporarily dyed a thick piece of hair on her left side purple.

"Well don't you look lovely," I smiled.

"So do you twin!" She laughed, quickly giving Isaac a peck before turning back towards me.

"So are we still going together, or…?" I asked, an unsure tone in my voice.

"Of course," She scoffed, "Is Lindsey coming?"

"Yeah, she's bringing Sean, their meeting us here," I shrugged, jumping when Isaac yelled out to Sean that they were meeting up at the Apollo cabin. I hadn't even noticed that he left the Hephaestus cabin and was heading over to Cabin 6. I turned and saw him shrug and switch directions towards us, he was a burly guy, with arms as big as my head from working in the forges, he and Isaac almost looked like twins in their outfits, with their dark jeans, black converse, and untucked button shirts, except Sean's was navy blue.

"Hi guys," He greeted as he walked toward the Apollo cabin, "We're all going together, right?"

"Yep," I smiled, popping the 'p'. We caught up with each other for a few minutes before Indigo interrupted with, "Here comes Lindsey."

Lindsey had changed into a coral, quarter length button down blouse and a navy blue and white horizontal striped skirt, with a adorable pair of rose gold flats. Her hair was up in a bun and her signature pearls hung around her neck.

"Cute?" She asked, twirling and giving me a questioning look.

"Cute," I replied as we all head out to New Olympia.

* * *

><p><strong>We we we we we! $_$ MONEY!<strong>


	4. New Olympia

**A/N: I do not, I repeat do not own the awesomeness called Percy Jackson!**

**Rated M**

* * *

><p>New Olympia was located to the right of camp, a tall wall surrounded the city and separated it from the camp, the large gates were closed, hiding the brilliantly white city made of stone and marble. There was a group of demigods waiting by the closed gates of New Olympia by the time we got there, all muttering and talking among themselves as we waited for someone to officially open the gates to the city. Lindsey was telling us about some of the details she had learned from her siblings.<p>

"It's not actually finished, you know?" She told us as we looked at the large wooden gate and stone wall that separated us from our new city. "I mean it's finished structurally, but it's not actually operational, no one has any jobs yet and some of the older demigods have only started moving in yesterday. We still have to set up a government, and the schools. It's going be tough and according to Annabeth, the city might not be officially established for years." Sean and Indigo commented, asking questions or suggesting ideas, while I watched as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase emerged from The Big House with Chiron and Mr. D and started walking towards the gates.

"Attention heroes," Chiron called, stomping his hoof on the platform set up beside the gates. Once eyes were on him, he moved to the side, and Annabeth stepped forward.

"Hello everyone, I would just like to start off by thanking everyone for their help to make this dream that we had possible, without your help this city would still be just an thought. We had the idea to let you all come and see the city that we hope you will one day call home, look around and imagine what will soon be the center of Greek demigod culture. Well enough of my talking, I would like to officially welcome the older campers to our city," Annabeth smiled as the gates opened.

New Olympia was unlike anything I had ever seen, a beautiful Ancient Greek city smack dab in the middle of Long Island Sound, but with it's own fascinating modern features all blended perfectly together; but what can you expect as it was designed by Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

"Come on," Indigo laughed, as we all were herded into the city.

I still remembered the general layout of the city, from helping out with the construction these last two years. The houses were toward the back, the farthest away from camp, so that families wouldn't have to deal with rowdy campers. Closest to the gate was the large building that would become the school for the demigods on the left and on the right, a collection of soon to be shops and cafes, further in the city was government buildings, condos and apartments, the university, more commercial buildings and restaurants. Smack dab in the middle were the biggest buildings, the temples to the gods, we even had the original Athena Parthenos in the temple of Athena. The temples were no where near as big as they were in ancient times, because it would be impossible to have all those gigantic structures in one place; they were redesigned to fit in a much smaller area, but they were still the largest buildings in the city. The only building to rival them was the Governor's Palace, aka the house of whoever was in control of New Olympia.

Even with this knowledge, I couldn't tell you which building was which as the five of us made our way through the winding cobblestone streets. All of the buildings were open for us to look through, as most of them were empty, honestly it was very creepy, going through what was practically a ghost town. I had a pretty big imagination though, so I tried to look at the buildings as they would soon be, filled with life and activities.

It wasn't long before we saw groups of campers heading in the same direction, to a certain condo right in the middle of the city. Music and laughter was heard, floating through the windows and down the street, that and the smell of food drew us to the large home of who I assumed was Conner and Travis Stoll.

"Looks like the rumors of Conner and Travis having a big party is true," Indigo stated, as we headed toward the condo.

"It might be someone else's party," Sean stated, though we all knew how unlikely that was.

"No it's them," Isaac chuckled, pointing to the large caduceus hanging over the door and the name 'Stoll' painted on the door in Ancient Greek.

It was a relief to see the signs of life coming from the condo; the city, as beautiful as it was, was very bland and ghost like, but the Stoll's house was a bright and lively. It was like looking at one of those black and white pictures with the one spot of color.

"Let's hit it," I smiled and linked arms with my two best friends as we made our way to the party.

The Stoll's house was bare, with only a two pieces of actual furniture, a couch and a dining room table, placed in their respected areas and a ton of folding chairs that had YMCA printed on them scattered around. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were all connected, making the space feel very open; the sliding glass doors that led to the set of condos' shared back courtyard, had been left open. There was a gate blocking the stairs with a good bit of cardboard boxes pilled behind it, which was a clear sign to stay out of the top floor. Loud music was playing from a celestial bronze mp3 player, which I heard was a tester from one of Hermes' new line of electronics for demigods, which was set up with some speakers in the kitchen. The place was packed with demigods, dancing, mingling, and grazing the food set up in the kitchen.

It didn't take long for my group to split up, Sean and Lindsey made their way to the courtyard, were it was less crowded, while Isaac and Indigo went into the thick of it all to dance, and I was left alone in the kitchen with the food. The boys had set up on their bar a nice spread of hotdogs and burgers, containers of sides from a grocery deli, platters of fruit, veggies, and finger sandwiches, and chips and dip. Lined against the back wall were about five large ice chests carrying various drinks in them ranging from water to cokes to beers.

I made myself a plate of fruit and settled myself in a lone chair against the empty wall so I could snack and people watch in peace. Looking around I noticed that Pollux, son of Dionysus, had set up a game of beer pong on the dining room table and was dominating anyone who challenged him, also my sister Lydia was dragging some poor boy into a closet for what I guessed was a little seven minutes in heaven. I also was very aware of all the couples spread out around the condo. In one corner a drunk Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque were having a total make-out session or at least trying to, but both of them seemed to be too out of it to even kiss properly without bumping heads, while on the couch sat a grinning Clarisse in a sheepish Chris's lap which looked like it should have been the other way around. Leo Valdez stood leaning against a wall as he and Calypso stole sweet little pecks from one another like they were an old married couple. The dance floor had been set up in the large open space between the living room and the kitchen, this was were I saw Jason Grace and Piper Mclean danced, thrusting and bumping to the beat of the music. Piper seemed to be very much into it, but Jason seemed to be in a different world as he kept stealing glances at something. I followed his gaze, and almost had a total freak out moment when my eyes landed on Nico di Anglo with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I had heard Percy and Annabeth had broken things off for a little while, with Annabeth's crazy schedule always pulling her away, but they were still friends.

I was just having naughty thoughts about Percy, Nico, and Jason when a slurred voice breathed in my ear, "Cecil, hey glad you could make it!"

I immediately recognized the voice as being one of the Stoll brothers, which one I couldn't tell. As I turned around to face Conner or Travis I said, "Hey, I wouldn't miss it!"

"Yeah that's what everyone has been saying, I guess me and Travis are famous or something," Connor smirked puffing his chest out like he was a superhero but scrawnier.

"Haha, or maybe it has something to do with a special seven demigods," I said smirking back as Conner's chest deflated.

"Yeah, yeah the seven this, the seven that! That's what all you girls seem to be into," Conner said shaking his head disapprovingly. "Anyway, do you want a drink? I know Travis and I stocked up on girly drinks."

"I'd love one," I said following as Connor waved me back toward the kitchen. He popped open one of the many coolers and pulled out a Strawberry Smirnoff Ice.

"Here you go my lady," He smiled, making a grandiose gesture as he handed me the bottle.

"Thanks," I smiled back, twisting the top and taking a quick sip. He chuckled and was just about to say something when the opening lyrics to 'Fancy' by Iggy Azalea came on. I gasped and grabbed his arm.

"This is my lady jam!" I smiled chugging the rest of the drink, "Dance with me Hermes boy."

"Alright," he laughed, following me onto the dance floor.

After a few songs Conner and I stumbled off the dance floor laughing at Conner's "sick dance moves," which looked more like him having some sort of seizure. Both of us grabbing another drink before making our way outside, were we actually had room to breath and hear ourselves talk. We found a quite spot to the back of the courtyard, where a bench was placed, we chatted about nothing in particular. No conversation could really take off because every few minutes we were interrupted by people stopping to tell Conner how great the party was; he was smiling and thanking them but as more people stopped to talk to him, I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"You alright there?" I asked, nudging his shoulder as yet another partier walked away from us.

"Yeah, I just wanted some time alone with you," He shrugged sheepishly as he scooted a little closer towards me.

"Really?" I smiled, lightly biting my bottom lip and looking at him through my eyelashes.

"Yeah," He gave me that Hermes crooked smile that he and his siblings shared, leaning in closer to brush some of my hair behind my ear. His eyes flickered down toward my lips, the hand behind my ear moving to cup the back of my head. I watched through half lidded eyes as he pulled me closer to meet him half way and I was about to kiss Conner Stoll and be able to rub it in Lydia's snotty face when…

"The fuck Cece, seriously?" I heard before feeling a meaty hand grab my arm and pull me off the bench.

"Seriously man, couldn't you see we were busy?" Conner huffed in frustration, looking at the intruder through narrowed eyes.

"I saw you taking your sweet ass time Stoll, trying to be all romantic or some shit. No one has time for that, real men take what they want, not waist time being a pussy," It was Gideon that had ruined the moment; rolling my eyes in frustration I rounded on the big oaf.

"What the fuck do you want Armstrong?" I practically growled at him.

"Don't get feisty with me Doll Face, I just needed to tell you something," He stated, getting all up in my personal space.

"Couldn't it have waited?" I whined in frustration.

"No! Abagail is here, acting like some cracked out wannabe slut!" He yelled, finally getting my full attention.

"Who's Abagail?" Conner piped up, reminding me that he was still here in the first place.

"Your little sister dumbass," Gideon replied, looking at the younger Stoll as if he were too stupid for words.

"Oh, the crazy one? I like her," He said with a stupid grin on his face.

"How exactly is my cousin acting like a slut?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and gaining the boys attention again.

"You and Abagail are cousins?" Conner asked, his head tilting to the side like an adorable puppy.

"Yeah, like second cousins or something, not the point answer me you big ape."

"She is twerking all over the place, and gaining a lot of attention from a lot of dudes and she is just throwing herself at them," Gideon answered me in disgust.

"One, it is so freaking cute how jealous you sound right now, and two Oh hell no let me go find this girl, see you later Conner," I replied, marching myself back into the condo, Gideon trailing behind me grumbling how he was not jealous. Right before we stepped back inside I turned to Gideon "Split up and find her,"

Walking back into the party, I tried to make my way through the crowd of people, ready to embarrass the crap out of this girl. I was so focused on my task that I wasn't really watching where I was going, so I bumped into someone and ended up falling on the ground.

"Excuse me! Watch were you're going why don-" I started to shout before looking up at who I bumped into to see the closest thing to a god that I have every laid my eyes on, "Oh sorry Percy,"

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Yeah, just trying to find my little cousin," I giggled nervously as I let him help me up.

"Who's your little cousin?" I heard a voice ask from behind Percy, which turned out to be Jason Grace.

"Abagail Moss," I answered, only to be met with confused faces, "She's a daughter of Hermes, with really curly brown hair, really hyper, she's like fourteen…"

"Oh, The Marshmallow Demon," Percy stated, nodding as if that name explained everything, which apparently it did to Jason, his eyes widened in horror.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, she snuck into the city though and is apparently acting like a fool so I'm going to handle up on that," I nodded about to walk away when Percy mentioned something that made me stay.

"Hey Jas, isn't she the one that took your journal?"

"Yes she is, and it was such a good read," I said, looking over my shoulder at the Son of Jupiter whose eyes somehow managed to widen even more as I giggled and winked at him before taking off to continue my search for Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>LOLz *~*<strong>


End file.
